A Kiss in the Snow
by messrlunaris
Summary: Cute little fluff piece.


I do not own Harry Potter, though come on, who doesn't wish they did? Charlie belongs to me, please do not use her without permission. Reviews are lovely :3

* * *

><p>The snow was falling gently outside. I was distracted by it as I sat in Charms class that afternoon.<p>

"Miss. Brooks. Could you please stop day dreaming and pay attention to the lesson?"

I flicked my head towards Professor Flitwick and smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, Professor."

Everyone was staring at me now and I could feel my face flush with embarrassment. Flitwick got back to teaching us about something and I went off daydreaming again. I just couldn't keep my mind focused when I knew we would be out of class and I could escape outside into the snow.

"Well that's it for today. You may go."

I gathered my things slowly, savoring my time as everyone else rushed out of the room. My steps were slow as I made my way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Lemon drops," I say to the portrait of the fat lady.

She swung open and I was able to climb into the warm environment of the common room. The fire was going, as per usual, and students were sprawled across the couches and arm chairs. My feet carried me towards the girl dormitories and I laid my stuff on the bed. I was finally out of classes for winter break. With a smile on my face, I changed from my school robes into a set of muggle clothes. I grabbed a jacket before leaving the dorm and making my way back to the hallway.

"Hey Charlie wait up!"

I stopped in my tracks and looked up to catch the eyes of Neville Longbottom. My face began to flush and I was finally able to pull my gaze from his.

"What did you need, Neville?"

"I was wondering if I could come with you outside."

He looked so nervous. I smiled at him.

"Of course. I love having company."

He smiled and my stomach began to do back flips. I pulled my jacket on as we moved through the halls and down the stairs to the front doors. The air was cold, as one would expect during winter, and began to immediately nip at the tip of my nose and my cheeks. I laughed and spun in some circles. I paused, catching some snowflakes on my tongue, and then proceeded to spin. I looked over and saw Neville watching me with a smile on his face.

"What's so funny?"

He blushed, having been caught staring at me.

"N-nothing. It's just nice to see you content."

I blushed. The heat of embarrassment warmed my cheeks as I looked down.

"I'm always content."

"No. I mean, content in a different way. Almost as if you are at peace with everything at this one moment."

I stared at him. I didn't think that Neville noticed things like that. Not that I thought he was dumb, but that he always seemed so caught up in his own little world. I suddenly began to shiver. I felt something cover my shoulders and looked at Neville, standing there in just a sweater that had only a t-shirt underneath.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No. Not with you right here."

I looked at him, confused. He blushed and I understood.

"Neville, do you like me?"

He looked at me, his face flushed from the cold and the blush that was darkening every second. His head slowly moved up and down. A smile graced my face and I moved closer to him. I pushed up on my tippy toes and planted a kiss to his cheek.

"It just so happens, I like you too," I whisper to him as I stare into his eyes.

They always made me feel warm and fuzzy with their deep brown color. I wasn't expecting it but his arms were suddenly encircling my waist and my hands were resting on his chest as his lips met mine. The kiss was sweet and his lips tasted like sugar cookies. I giggled a little bit and he pulled back.

"Why are you giggling?"

"You taste like sugar cookies."

He blushed.

"My gran sent me some for an early Christmas present. I had just finished one when I saw you in the hall."

I smiled and kissed him again.

"Let's get inside you. You're gonna catch a cold out here."

He smiled and took my hand as we walked back to the school.

"Does this mean we're a thing, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Well Miss. Brooks, I believe we are."

I smiled and leaned my head against his arm as we walked inside. As we made our way to the common room, I knew this year would be the best year at Hogwarts yet.


End file.
